This contract shall provide veterinary and laboratory animal care, assessments, immunization and transportation of rabbits. A series of immunosuppressed rabbit models constitute a central core for the Pediatric Branch in development new approaches to diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of invasive fungal infections.